Somos Tres
by Furiael
Summary: Songfic Oneshot - Gohan recibe la visita de Videl, quien no viene con expresión de muy buenos amigos, a darle una noticia que no espera. ¿Cómo reaccionará el híbrido?


**Presentación:** Leyendo a Kisa-kun y su fanfic "A Night's Consequences", se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia, la cual se la dedico a ella (aunque no hable español), basada en la canción "Somos Tres" del cantante Franco de Vita. Es la primera vez que hago un songfic, así que espero que no me traten mal!

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, Shounen Jump y TOEI, desde 1984. Este songfic no tiene ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Convención:**

- "Texto" – Conversación

- "_Texto_" – Pensamiento o telepatía

*Texto* - Onomatopeyas o cosas parecidas

(NDA: texto) – mis anotaciones personales

Ahora, con la historia que nos compete!!!

* * *

**Somos Tres**

**Por Makai Alexa**

* * *

_Ella entró con sus vestidos mojados,_

_Y su espalda a la puerta apoyó._

_Y mirándome me dijo llorando:_

"_Todo terminó…"_

_._

Gohan observó a Videl con sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras observaba su estado y analizaba la última frase recogida por sus oídos de Saiyajin. Los jóvenes siempre habían estado juntos desde la preparatoria, sin embargo, al llegar a la Universidad, notaron que las cosas eran bastante diferentes.

Cada uno estaba concentrado en obtener las mejores calificaciones. Él, para alegrar a su mamá y lograr ser un ingeniero para formar parte del equipo de trabajo de Bulma en Capsule Corporation. Ella, para ser la mejor abogada del mundo, y pertenecer al gabinete real para ayudar a la generación de proyectos que mejoraran la calidad de vida de todas las personas.

En realidad, ambos salían muy pocas veces, ya que sus tiempos libres no coincidían en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Sin embargo, la cabeza del joven Son nunca contemplaría esa posibilidad. ¡Estar junto a ella es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado! ¡Encontrarla en su apartamento con una cena preparada por ella era lo máximo! Tomar su mano mientras recorrían los centros comerciales de la ciudad lo hacía sentir en el paraíso y, si tenía en cuenta la última salida que tuvieron: cine, cena, caminata por el parque, uno que otro bar y… Bueno, en pocas palabras, ¿¡cómo era posible que ella llegara con esa frase luego de todas las cosas hermosas que han vivido juntos!?

.

"_Pasa y siéntate que estás muy nerviosa,_

_Espera un poco y te preparo un café"_

_Y mi mano se extendió generosa y dije: "¡Cálmate!"_

.

Luego de que entraron al apartamento en el cual Gohan se quedaba los días de clases, ella tomó asiento en el mueble luego de que el Saiyajin apartara todas las montañas de libros que invadían la pequeña sala.

El muchacho salió disparado a la cocina a preparar el café, pero de vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo a Videl, que estaba cabizbaja y dejando escapar de vez en cuando un sonido que indicaba que no dejaba de llorar.

Cuando la cafetera empezó a hacer ruido, Gohan sacó dos tazas y preparó café para él y para la joven Satan. Se dirigió nuevamente a la sala y entregó uno de los vasos a la joven, quien dio un pequeño sorbo y puso la bebida sobre la pequeña mesita de centro.

Videl subió su cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos negros de Gohan, quien había decidido mover la silla de su escritorio para sentarse y que ella lo viera. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que la chica vio como unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos del Saiyajin mientras se desesperaba por el silencio. El vaso de café del joven Son pagó las consecuencias de su desespero mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y empezaba a hacer muchas preguntas…

.

"_¿Que fue lo que pasó?,_

_¿Por qué esta situación?,_

_¿Hay acaso un intruso entre los dos?,_

_¿Es que acaso no crees en mi amor?,_

_¡A donde tú vayas, sabes que iré yo!"_

.

Videl solo pudo mirar impresionada el gesto del joven Son. Sus manos habían sido mojadas por café hirviendo y se encontraban enrojecidas. Sin embargo, eso parecía ser lo último en lo que él estaba pensando. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo mover ni un músculo para auxiliarlo.

El silencio creció y se apoderó de la sala…

.

_Y mientras tanto ella sigue callada,_

_Ocultándome quién sabe qué._

_Hasta que con palabras posadas dijo: "Somos tres…"_

.

- "¿Tres? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Videl?"

La joven Satan no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Cosa que desesperaba más al híbrido, ya que no comprendía lo que ocurría. Pero, de repente, recordó algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando él era un niño apenas…

Recordó que Bulma llegó a la Isla del Sur cuando iban a pelear contra los Jinzoningen con un niño entre brazos. La genio explicó que ese niño era de Vegeta, y que ellos habían terminado juntos ya que Yamucha le fue infiel a ella…

'_¡NO! ¡¡¡No… puede ser!!! ¡Jamás hubiese creído que Videl fuera capaz de ello!_' – pensaba una y otra vez, pero todo parecía tener sentido.

Aunque, ella lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos…

.

"_Pasarán solamente 8 meses,_

_Y un tercero entre nosotros habrá._

_Así que piensa si de veras lo quieres o me marcho ya…"_

.

- "¿Entre nosotros, Videl?..." – Gohan contestó lleno de ira, ya que nunca se había imaginado que ella fuese capaz de haberlo engañad… - '_Un momento… Un tercero, ¡¿en ocho meses?!_'

La expresión de duda de Gohan hizo que Videl se enfadara. Ella era muy lista, e intuyó que a lo mejor él hacía esa expresión pensando que no había posibilidad de que fuese suyo…

- "¡SON GOHAN! ¡¿Estas insinuando que este niño es de otra persona?!" – Reclamó ella mientras se puso de pie. Su rostro expresaba tanto rabia como indignación – "¡Tengo un mes, Gohan! ¡Un mes! ¡¿Te acuerdas de nuestra salida a Paozu Yama?! ¡Esa donde pasamos la noche en una cueva?"

El joven híbrido abrió sus ojos como platos nuevamente mientras daba dos pasos atrás y se dejaba caer en la silla que había puesto anteriormente para él. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Un hijo!

Se dio unos cuantos latigazos mentales, reprendiéndose por haber dudado así de la persona que el más amaba en todo el universo. Levantó la mirada a la joven Satan y se llevó una mano a la frente. Ella solo observaba que el gesto en el rostro del Saiyajin se transformaba de desesperación a sorpresa y luego a completa felicidad.

- "Go— ¿Gohan?" – Preguntó dudosa Videl, mientras se acercaba a Gohan para ponerle una mano sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, éste la sorprendió al ponerse de pie de repente y salir lanzado para su habitación – "Pe— ¿¡pero qué pasa?!"

Luego de escuchar unos cuantos sonidos estrepitosos, ella notó que Gohan regresaba con su maletín. El mismo maletín amarillo que llevaba a la preparatoria, cuando estudiaban juntos. El saiyajin nunca dejó de utilizarlo, ya que lo consideraba un amuleto de buena suerte.

- "Gohan, dime qué pasa. Si no me dices, me marcharé" – Sentenció Videl.

El saiyajin corrió y con sus manos, limpió las mejillas mojadas de la joven Satan. Luego se frotó las manos (ahora si sentía un poco el ardor…) y se arrodilló frente a ella. Puso su mano sobre su vientre e hizo una pequeña e inofensiva esfera de ki.

- "Puedo sentirlo, Videl. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes…" – Gohan observó desde abajo a su amada y continuó – "A pesar de que apenas empieza a formarse, su ki es bastante grande. Ahora le estoy dando algo de mi energía, para que sepa que yo soy su padre…"

- "Gohan…"

Gohan se acomodó frente a ella, siguiendo de rodillas. Hurgó su maletín amarillo y de allí sacó una pequeña caja de color rojo. Ahora con las manos temblorosas (por los nervios y el ardor…), abrió la pequeña caja y reveló su contenido a Videl: un anillo de diamantes. ¡Ella se había quedado muda ahora! Esperaba cualquier reacción de Gohan, ¡menos esa!

.

"_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_¡No tiene discusión!_

_¡Bienvenido sea un tercero entre los dos!_

_Te haré mi esposa si tú quieres,_

_¡Porque a donde tú vayas, sabes que iré yo!"_

.

- "Gohan, yo…"

- "Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo mañana en la cena especial de tu padre con los míos, aprovechando que allí estarían todos. Pero la situación ha cambiado, ¡y quiero que seas mi esposa cuanto antes!" – Gohan afirmó ya que vio que la joven Satan no podía pronunciar palabra. Moviendo el anillo más cerca de la cara de ella, siguió – "¿Qué dices, Videl?"

Videl solo pudo dejarse caer en el lugar en el que estaba. Gohan pudo predecirlo y la sostuvo para que no fuera a hacerse daño. En ese momento, quedaron frente el uno del otro. No dijeron más nada. Ella acercó su cara a la de él, iniciando así un tierno beso. Gohan se separó y preguntó…

- "¿Y eso significa que sí?"

Videl sonrió mientras con su mano imitó el movimiento de un golpe en la cabeza de Gohan…

- "¡Ay, Son!... ¡No puedo creer, que siendo un genio, puedas ser tan ingenuo!"

Los dos soltaron una carcajada, mientras Gohan decidió sacar el anillo de su caja y ponérselo a quien será su futura esposa y la madre de su bebé.

.

"_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_¡No tiene discusión!_

_¡Bienvenido sea un tercero entre los dos!_

_Te haré mi esposa si tú quieres,_

_¡Porque a donde tú vayas, sabes que iré yo!"_

.

- "Gohan, ¡te amo!"

- "¡Y yo a ti, Videl!" – Al terminar la frase, Gohan se dejó caer al suelo con Videl sobre él. Eso los condujo a besarse, a recorrer sus manos por sus cuerpos y a…

.

Gohan llevó a Videl a su habitación y ambos se cubrieron con las sábanas luego de haber estado juntos. El joven Son le dio un gran beso en la frente, para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro…

- "Gohan, ese suspiro… ¿Qué significa?"

El joven Son respiró profundo varias veces antes de responder…

- "Videl, recuerdas que yo soy mitad humano, mitad saiyajin, ¿cierto?"

- "Aja… ¿Por qué?"

- "Pues los saiyajin tienen una seña bastante particular que los identifica…"

- "¿Cuál?"

- "¿Recuerdas la cicatriz que tengo en la espalda?"

- "Si"

- "Bueno, nuestro hijo puede que tenga algo parecido…"

- "¡¿Cómo así?!" – Videl empezó a preocuparse y decidió sentarse en la cama, nunca perdiendo de vista los gestos del rostro de Gohan, quien miraba de un lado para otro.

- "Es que… Cuando los saiyajin nacen… Ellos…" – Para terminar la frase, disminuyó el tono de su voz… - "Tienen cola…"

En todo el edificio de apartamentos donde reside el hijo de Gokuu retumbó un grito por parte de Videl…

- "¡¿¡¿QUÉEEEE?!?!"

* * *

**- Fin! -**

* * *

**Notas finales:** Cortico, pero sustancioso. En mi opinión. Siempre me gustan los finales graciosos :), espero que les haya parecido gracioso :P

Espero que les haya gustado, y que a través de sus reviews me impulsen a publicar muchas más historias. Y espero que no me haya ido tan mal en los Songfics. Sinceramente nunca pensé que fuese a escribir uno, porque en realidad, no leo songfics xD

**Canción escuchada al final de la Redacción:** Rei - Boku wa Mahoutsukai (Image Song de Gohan y Videl)

Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa


End file.
